


Close Encounters

by jdrush



Series: The StarkQuill Bunch [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bantering, First Time, Getting to know you, Humour, M/M, or maybe i already do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: Hours after meeting the Guardians, Tony makes good on his promise to Quill.  Sequel to “Units from Heaven”.





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my previous story and left such lovely feedback. This probably isn’t the sequel you were expecting--it’s just a little ‘space boyfriends’ thing to set up the next story. The Guardians will return. I promise.

TITLE: Close Encounters  
AUTHOR: J.D. Rush  
FANDOM: Marvel: Guardians of the Galaxy; The Avengers  
PAIRING: Tony Stark/Peter Quill  
RATING: NC-17 for M/M sexy times and language.  
SUMMARY: Hours after meeting the Guardians, Tony makes good on his promise to Quill. Sequel to “Units from Heaven”.  
WARNINGS: Spoilers for “Guardians of the Galaxy 2”. Also, not exactly Team Cap friendly. Just a head’s up.  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Disney, Marvel, Sony, and anyone else who can sue me. I’m just taking them out for a spin. I own nothing.  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: No betas were harmed in the making of this story. All mistakes are mine.

 

  
Tony had to admit that as far as alien invasions went, this one was a lot more fun than his first go round.

“Fuck yeah, that’s it,” he groaned, tossing his head back as he impaled himself once more upon Quill’s cock, going where no Stark had gone before.

“Fucking perfect,” Quill echoed, bucking up hard, driving in a bit deeper. “Just like that.”

“So good,” Tony moaned, clutching at the headboard with both hands to anchor himself as he bounced up and down enthusiastically, undulating his hips, matching the low throbbing bass of the AC/DC song pulsing through the room and the couple writhing on the bed. “Jesus, fuck!”

“Aw, yeah, keep doing that,” Quill commanded. “Don’t fucking stop.”

Tony chuckled breathlessly. “Not. . .planning. . .to. . .” he grunted, grinding his ass into Quill’s lap, wondering if all spacemen were as gifted as Star-Lord.  
  
Quill gripped Tony’s hips, strong fingers digging in, guiding his movements, quickening the pace. “Just. . .a. . .bit. . .more. . .”

“So fucking. . .go-o-o-o-d. . .” Tony could barely get the words out. He was close, so goddamn close! Bracing himself with his left hand, he wrapped his right around his cock and stroked himself vigorously, gasping with every slick slide.

Quill moaned at the sight. “Yeah, like that,” he urged, even as he pumped into Tony, faster and faster. “So fucking hot. Do it, Stark. Do it!”

“Oh, oh. . .god. . .oh. . .fuck. . .!” Tony’s climax hit him hard and fast, Quill’s just a few seconds behind. With no strength left, Tony fell forward, crushing Quill into the mattress, both men breathing heavy, sweat clinging to their bodies. Unnoticed by either of them, the lights dimmed and the music lowered in volume, shifting to some soft, mellow piano jazz.

FRIDAY knew what her boss liked.

As Tony laid pressed to Quill’s warm skin, waiting for his racing heart to slow down, he thought back over the past few hours since the Guardians’ unexpected arrival at the Avengers’ Compound. Rhodey’s reaction to meeting their long-distance space visitors had surpassed even his high expectations. (“Oh, honey bear! You should see your face! Priceless! FRIDAY, get a shot of it! That’s gonna be my Christmas card for the next decade, I swear!”) After a quick round of introductions, he left the still stunned man to sort out the dinner order with the Shawarma Palace (“Just have them send one of everything on the menu. Actually, make it a double”) while he took his guests on a tour of their new home.

Along the way, they met up with Vision, who was watching a cooking show in the large common room. After another quick round of introductions, during which he regarded the motley crew with a mixture of curiosity and quiet scrutiny, he bowed his head cordially towards them and stating softly but resolutely, “I sense no malevolence in these individuals,” causing Tony to smile in relief. He had a good feeling about the Guardians, but it was nice to get confirmation, especially since his track record was rather shaky when it came to judging people.

Not that he was still bitter about what went down in Siberia. Well, not much at any rate.

Tony’s tour of the Compound showed off all its highlights and amenities, ending with a visit to R & D, where they encountered Bruce Banner. (“My science bro!” he proudly proclaimed, planting a big, fat kiss to Bruce’s bright red cheek) After yet another quick round of introductions, Tony gave the group a run-down of the lab’s features. Rocket’s interest in all his high-tech equipment and projects pleased him immensely, and he freely extended an offer of full access to the lab (“supervised, of course”) for anything that might be needed in their fight against Thanos. Quill once again warned against that idea but Tony just waved him off. (“No worries. It's fine. How much trouble can he get into anyway?”)

None of the Guardians answered that.

The food, once it arrived, was a hit, as Tony knew it would be. Bruce and Rhodey joined them because, hey, who doesn’t like shawarma, right? Conversation was kept light and fun with everyone trying to come up with the most entertaining story to tell (“I am Groot.” “Yeah, I would have kicked you in the knothole for that, too!”) Mantis’s excitement at trying a new, exotic dish was charming and contagious, and if Drax looked upon her rather dotingly, no one mentioned it.

Once dinner was done, Tony powered up the entertainment center. Everyone enjoyed ‘The Lord of the Rings’ and ‘The Two Towers’, which of course they HAD to watch because Tony had forgotten there weren't any Ents in the first movie. (“Twenty fucking hours of film--how am I supposed to remember all the details?”) Groot kept jabbering about Treebeard to Dum-E and U, who were whirling around the room, excited to have a new friend. Bruce and Gamora seemed to hit it off, though it was hard to tell as Banner mostly just stammered and fidgeted--even more so than usual-- while Gamora watched him with curious eyes and a little Mona Lisa smile. Still, she hadn’t threatened to pull his spleen out and make him eat it, so he was definitely one up on Tony in that department.

By that point in the evening, things started winding down. The Guardians had traveled a long way and were tired, so Tony promised they’d watch ‘Return of the King’ the next night, showed everyone to their rooms, then grabbed Quill and dragged him to the master bedroom.

All in all, one of the most entertaining nights Tony could remember having in a long time.

“Well, that was nice,” Quill panted out once he had regained the ability to speak a few minutes later.  
  
“Nice?” Tony repeated, incredulously. “ _NICE_?!? I just rode you for 30 minutes like the winning jockey in the Kentucky Derby and all I get _nice_?”

Quill gave him an amused grin. “Very nice?” he teased.

“That's it,” Tony grumbled good-naturedly, as he rolled off Quill and flopped onto the mattress beside him. Oh, he was gonna be feeling that tomorrow morning. So worth it. “Next time, YOU do all the work and I’ll just kick back and enjoy it.”

“So there's going to be a next time?” Quill asked as he removed his condom and tossed it off to the side, hoping it hit a trashcan, but not really caring if it didn’t.

“Well, yeah, if you want,” Tony replied, grabbing his discarded tank top and clumsily wiping down himself and Quill before dropping it on the floor beside the bed. “I mean, I thought that was a given. Mi bed et su bed, or whatever that saying is. Open invitation, as long as you guys hang around. Then again, if it was only _nice_. . .”

“VERY nice,” Quill corrected with a quick kiss to Tony’s left shoulder. “You put Captain Kirk to shame. But, um. . .I’ve kinda got a confession to make.”

Tony whipped his head around to face Quill, panic in his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you’re one of those male aliens that can get pregnant?”

“What?!” Quill might have squeaked. “No. NO!”

“Thank Christ,” Tony sighed in relief. “That almost took ten years off my life.”

“Besides, you were the catcher. Shouldn’t YOU be the one worried about getting knocked up?” Quill joked.

Tony glared at his bedmate. “Not funny, Quill. I’ve read that fanfiction.”

“The what?”

“Nevermind.” Tony reached down and haphazardly pulled the bedding up over the two of them. “So what’s this big confession of yours?”

“It‘s just, well, I’m not really an alien. I mean, I’m half-alien. I think. Or I was.” Quill ran his hand nervously through his hair and huffed an awkward laugh. “I’m honestly not sure anymore.”

“That sounds complicated. And intriguing.” Tony turned onto his side, head propped on his hand. “Do tell.”

Quill stretched out on his side, mirroring Tony’s position, before explaining, “I’m originally from Missouri.”

Okay. That was unexpected. “You mean the Missouri here on earth?”

“You know of another Missouri?”

“Well, no, but who knows, right? Big cosmos, lots of planets. . .”

“Never thought of it that way. But no, I’m talking about plain old earth Missouri. St. Charles, to be exact. I lived there with my mom when I was a kid.”

“And your dad?”

Quill shrugged. “He wasn’t around. Didn’t even know who he was. Mom used to tell me that he was from the stars. I thought she was simply being romantic about a one-night stand or something.”

“But she was telling the truth?” Tony guessed.

“Yeah. We--the Guardians and me-- met up with him a few years ago and he was, um . . .” Quill flashed a sheepish grin. “Okay, don’t laugh but he turned out to be a celestial.”

“Why would I laugh at that?” Tony asked, seriously.

Quill gave him a look. “I just told you my father was a deity from outer space. You don’t think that’s weird?”

“I might, if I didn’t have the Asgardian god of thunder on the payroll. Hey, maybe they know each other. You should totally invite him to visit the next time Thor’s in town. THAT’S a guy who knows how to party, let me tell you. He brought this special home-brewed grog or something with him one time? I woke up in Vegas wearing a feather and sequined showgirl outfit, I kid you not.”

“Sorry I missed it.”

“Rhodey’s got pictures. He claims he doesn’t but I know him too well. I mean, if HE had been the one in that outfit you can bet your sweet ass I’d have pictures of it. Wow, I just had a great idea. Okay, all my ideas are great but. . .I should call Jane Foster. I’m sure she has a way to contact Thor, a raven or something, and we can get him down for the weekend, give you guys a grand ‘Welcome to Earth’ party. How long would it take pops to get here?”

“We aren’t really in touch anymore,” Quill said with a grimace. “He turned out to be kind of a . . .what did you say earlier? A twatwaffle?”

Tony scoffed. “I hear ya‘. Dads, huh?”

“You, too?”

“Oh, yeah. King of the Twatwaffles.”

Quill chuckled at that. “Tell me about it. I was much better off thinking David Hasselhoff was my father.” At Tony’s raised eyebrow, he explained, “When I was little, I used to pretend that . . .”

But Tony cut him off, “No, I’m with you. I wanted my dad to be The Fonz. Just a laidback gear-head with a black leather jacket, a cool motorcycle and a fuck-you attitude. Well, I guess Howard got the ‘fuck-you’ attitude right, but he was a total dick about it.”

“You know, I never thought anyone could be 100 percent a dick until I met Ego.”

“Ego?”

“That was my dad’s name.”

“Seriously?!” Tony sniggered. “Talk about a big flashing neon sign. Damn, not even Howard was that dickish, though not for lack of trying.”

“I heard Howard Stark was a great man.”

“Didn’t make him a great dad.”

“His son didn’t turn out half bad.”

Tony gave a self-depreciating snort. “Yeah, that’s just because you don’t know me.”

“I think I do,” Quill replied softly with a small, sad smile, and the sympathetic expression on his handsome face left Tony feeling oddly exposed.

Trying to get off this suddenly serious--and frankly, uncomfortable--topic, Tony did what he did best and used humour to change the subject. “So, am I going to find out how a hot, possibly half-alien guy from The Show Me State ended up guarding the galaxy?” he teased.

Quill hesitated for a moment and Tony thought he‘d refuse, but eventually he said, “It’s kind of a long story.”

“We’ve got all night,” Tony replied, as he ran his hand down Quill’s left arm and stroking along his muscular chest. “Plus I’m gonna need some time to recover before our next round.”

Quill smirked. “Ambitious.”

“Well, I’m hoping to improve from _nice_. I have a reputation, you know.”

“Very nice,” Quill reminded him, clasping Tony’s roaming hand and brushing a kiss across the knuckles, causing Tony to smile.

“You keep that up, and I’ll just want the Cliff Notes version,” Tony warned with a playful glint in his eye.

Quill kissed the pulse-point of Tony’s wrist. “I can do that.”

Tony gave a low impressed whistle. “Oh, you’re good. I mean, I thought I was good, but you? I could learn some tricks from you.”

Inching closer, Quill murmured, “My pleasure. . .and yours.

“Fuck me twice.”

Closer. “If you insist.”

They were so close now Quill could feel Tony’s breath against his lips. He leaned in for their first proper kiss, only to be stopped by Tony‘s finger pressed to his mouth and a whispered, “Story first.”

Quill pulled away with a rueful grin and a half-shrug. “You drive a hard bargain, Stark.”

“If you think I’m bad, don’t ever try to negotiate with Strange. Trust me. So. . .?”

Quill settled back on his side of the bed, still holding Tony‘s hand. “So, when I was about eight years old,” he kissed Tony’s palm. “Shortly after my mom died,” a kiss to Tony’s wrist. “I was abducted,” lips skimmed Tony’s thumb. “By a group of space pirates called the Ravagers,” and a final kiss to the back of Tony’s hand before Quill released it.

He recited it matter-of-factly, and didn’t seem overly upset by his revelation, but Tony certainly was. “Jesus. Why?”

“Dad hired some them to find me and bring me to him, but when they figured out what an asshole he was, they kept me instead. It was actually kind of them, I suppose, though I didn’t know that at the time. I thought they just wanted me around because I could crawl into small spaces to steal things.”

Tony frowned. “That’s. . .” There were so many things he wanted to say after the word, but all of them involved a serious amount of f-bombs and vows to hunt down every last Ravager in this universe and make them pay for doing such a thing.

His expression must have spoken volumes because Quill quickly jumped in. “Hey, it‘s okay. Happened ages ago. And really, it wasn’t so bad. They taught me a trade, right? And I got to travel around the galaxy. And their leader, Yondu,” Quill’s voice cracked on the name. He glanced away from Tony for a moment and took a deep breath before he continued. “Anyway, so I traveled with them for about 20 years, seeing the stars, perfecting my stealthy skills, making a name for myself. Then, a few years ago, I struck out on my own-- doing odd jobs, whatever paid the most, and that’s how I ended up meeting the other Guardians. After I stole the Power Gem. . .”

Tony wanted to go back and find out why Quill suddenly looked so sad when he said ‘Yondu’, but sensed it was a probably a sensitive matter that should wait for another time. Instead, he exclaimed, “Wait a minute. You STOLE the Power Gem?!”

“Well, I didn’t know what it was at the time,” Quill shot back, defensively. “Like I said, I was a thief for hire. It was a job, that’s all. I did it for the money. And just so you know, I don’t do that anymore. I’m totally reformed.”

“I sure as hell hope not,” Tony protested. “I like bad boys.”

And just like that, Quill’s impish smirk was back. “Score one for me. So, yeah, before I could fence the gem, Gamora tried to steal it from me. Then Rocket and Groot got involved because they were trying to capture me for a bounty that was on my head. And so we all ended up getting into a big public fight on Xandar, which resulted in us getting arrested and thrown into prison. And that’s where Drax tried to kill Gamora but he helped Rocket to break us all out so we took him along and we’ve been together ever since. Just one big happy dysfunctional family.”

“And Mantis?” Tony asked, curiously.

“Dad was keeping her as a pet on his planet, so we rescued her. Did I mention he was a twatwaffle?”

“Yeah, you did, and I’m starting to think he’s actually got Howard beat in that department, which I didn’t think was possible.”

“And so, that‘s my story.” Quill chuckled uneasily. “That must all sound pretty crazy to you, huh?”

“Crazy?” Tony laughed. “You want crazy? Let’s see. . .” He started counting off on his fingers. “Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider and can now climb walls using just his fingertips. Bruce overdosed on gamma radiation during an experiment that went spectacularly wrong and turns into the Unjolly Green Giant when he stubs his big toe. Our two super soldiers, Bucky and Cap, are nearly 100 years old, although admittedly they spent most of that time as Swanson’s frozen meatloaf dinners. Oh, and there’s a talking tree and a homicidal Davy Crockett hat sleeping one floor below us.” He gave Quill a pitying look. “I hate to break it to you, Star-Lord, but you barely register on the crazy scale.”

“Well, that’s a first. And what puts you on the crazy scale, Tony?”

“Besides the fact I just had a very dirty close encounter of the third kind?”

Quill’s face split into a big smile that showed off his dimples, and Tony had to physically restrain himself from leaning over and licking them. “Great movie, but I’m not an alien, remember?”

“Yeah, but you’re half-alien. That totally counts. And I’ve never been plowed by a guy from Missouri before, so I can check that off my bucket list.”

“And, of course, there’s always Gamora, if you’re still interested in the full-on Captain Kirk experience,” Quill pointed out.

“She’s definitely a looker, but I think I’ve got my hands filled with Captain Hottie,” Tony joked, tapping a finger against Quill’s chest. “Besides, I don’t poach another guy’s girl. Okay, I do. Sometimes. But not a friend’s girl. Well, not in a long time anyway.”

“Wait, you think me and Gamora?” Quill gaped. “Oh, God, no! Are you kidding? I’m too attached to Little Star-Lord, thank you very much.

“I can see why, but I was talking about Banner.”

Quill shook his head in confusion. “I don’t get it.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You didn’t see the way he was looking at her?”

“Well, yeah, like you said she’s stupid hot. Anybody with a pulse would notice her, but . . .no, hold on . . .” Quill trailed off, and looked at Tony who was nodding his head and smirking. “Really?”

“Yup.”

“No way.”

Tony’s smirk grew. “Oh, yeah.”

“You mean tonight, during the movie. . .was he FLIRTING with her?”

“Uh-huh.”

Quill suddenly burst out laughing. “But that was so. . . so. . .”

“Painful? Sad? Pathetic? Hilarious? All the above?” Tony filled in cheerfully. “Yeah, our Doctor Banner is a lot of things. Mr. Smooth isn't one of them.”

“Does he have any idea who she is?”

“Not to worry. He can take care of himself. Big green rage monster, remember? Plus I have a hunch deadly female assassins are kinda his type.” Tony rolled onto his back with a snort of amusement. “Oh man, I just had a thought. Gamora and Black Widow in the same room.”

“Is that gonna be a problem?”

“Let’s just say that maybe you better keep a close eye on Little Star-Lord.”

“I’d rather keep an eye on yours,” Quill leered, running his gaze up and down Tony’s toned body, barely covered by the crumpled sheets.

“Pervert. I like that in a person.”

“Perverted bad boys. I’m two for two.” Quill reached over, trailing his fingers lightly down Tony’s neck and along his collarbone. Tony watched as his gaze was drawn to the ugly circular scar where the arc reactor once resided, and waited anxiously for the inevitable questions, but was surprised when Quill instead inquired, “So this Black Widow is out with the rest of the Avengers?”

“Yeah, they‘ve been over in Latvia fighting Doctor Doom. Real piece of work. Gets a bug up his ass every couple of years, tries to take over the world with his,” Tony made air quotes, “ ‘doom bots‘. Fucking original, that guy. The Fantastic Four usually take care of him but since they’re away investigating an incident in the Negative Zone, we got the call instead. You'll meet them when they get back, I guess.”

“You don't sound excited about that,” Quill observed.

“No, no,” Tony replied quickly--too quickly. “It’ll be great to have the whole band back together again.”

“Well, THAT sounded convincing,” Quill said, sarcastically. “What’s going on?”

Oh, he really didn’t want to get into all this. He was having such a great night--the last thing he wanted was to think about Rogers and Nat and Clint and the rest of Team Backstabbers. . .ahh, Team Cap. “It’s nothing. Just. . .we had a bit of a disagreement a while back and things are still a little tense. Does three years count as ‘a while back’?”

“More than. Must’ve been a helluva disagreement.”

Oh, no, he really, REALLY didn’t want to get into all this. Not now. Not tonight. Just. . . no. “Difference of opinion, that’s all,” Tony replied, waving his hand around dismissively. “Ancient history now. All water over the bridge and under the dam.”

“I think you have that backwards.”

“I do?” Tony tried to look innocent; he failed miserably.

Quill gave him a shrewd look. “And I don’t suppose that this ‘difference of opinion’ has anything to do with why you stayed behind to help that Parker kid with a science project?”

“Wow, beauty AND brains. I think I’m in trouble.” As if on cue, FRIDAY announced, ‘Intruder alert!’ and a loud electric crack was heard, followed by a string of very creative --and rather impressive--cursing. Tony grinned maniacally. “And it sounds like I’m not the only one.”

Quill had jumped at all the sudden commotion. “What the hell was that?” he cried out.

“That, I believe, was Rocket trying to break into my lab. I warned him not to mess around with it. Those locks would put Fort Knox to shame, and FRIDAY is a very vigilant, and efficient, security guard.”

Quill glared at his bedmate. “Tony Stark, you just kill my co-pilot?”

“No. But I bet his tail is a bit singed.”

“Are you nuts!?”

“Seven years later, jury’s still out on that one.”

“That’s only going to encourage him to try again, you know.”

“I hope so. I need someone besides Parker and Bruce to keep me on my engineering toes. Can‘t let that asshat, Justin Hammer, get the jump on me.”

Quill just shook his head and sighed dramatically. “I don’t even want to imagine the mischief you idiots are going to get into.”  
  
“Probably for the best.”

“This must be how Gamora feels all the time.”

“I guess we know who wears the pants on that spaceship.”

“You have no idea, which is too bad, because she looks amazing in a mini-skirt.” Quill gave Tony a panicked look. “Don’t tell her I said that. I like my spleen just where it is.”

“You’re secret is safe with me,” Tony promised. “You know, for a group of outlaws who met up in prison, you’ve got a pretty awesome team.”

Quill chuckled at that. “Yeah, I do, but trust me, it’s not all smooth sailing. We have our ups and downs, and we drive each other crazy sometimes, but that’s what family does, right? None of us are perfect, and we accept that. At the end of the day, there’s no one else I’d rather have at my back than those guys. I trust every one of them with my life.”

“That must be nice.” No, he absolutely was not still bitter about what went down in Siberia. Well, not much at any rate.

“Don’t you trust your team?” Quill asked, concerned.  
  
Tony heaved a deep sigh. “I used to. Now. . .it’s all messy and complicated and fucked up.”

“Well, that’s family, too,” Quill said, another small, sad smile pulling at his lips.

Again Tony felt that odd sensation of being totally exposed, as if Quill could look inside him and read all his flaws and fears. Just who was this strange, sexy spaceman from Missouri who seemed to know him so well after such a short time? And why didn‘t that scare him as much as it probably should? “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“Look, Tony, I don’t know what’s going on with you and the other Avengers, and maybe it’s none of my business, but can I give you some advice? Whatever this disagreement was, whatever happened in the past, it has to stay there. We all have things we wish were different, things we have to learn to live with. We can’t change them--we can only change the future.” Quill grasped Tony‘s hand once more and gave him an encouraging smile. “Your team and mine, Tony. We take on Thanos together, and we win, and we save the universe, and we can all be heroes, even if it’s just for one day.”

And even with the seriousness of the situation, Tony couldn’t help but grin at Quill‘s heartfelt speech. “That album was the first one I ever bought with my own money,” he divulged. “I wore the grooves out I played it so much. Dad hated it, which made me love it even more.” He sighed heavily. “God, I fucking miss Bowie.”

Quill's mouth fell open. “You got my reference,” he whispered, a hint of awe in his voice.

“You sound surprised.”

“No one ever gets my pop culture references.”

“That definitely won’t be a problem around here,” Tony assured him. “Strange is positively obnoxious about his knowledge of obscure pop songs. Parker and Rhodey are in a tie for biggest sci-fi nerd you’ll ever meet. And though he’ll deny it to his dying breath, Bruce has seen every rom-com and chick flick ever made.”

“And you?”

Tony replied with a campy, “Honey, you should see me in a crown.” At Quill’s puzzled expression, he added, “Okay, ‘Sherlock’ is definitely next on the ‘must-see’ list.”

Quill gave Tony a cocky smirk. “You know, I think I’m gonna fit in well here.”

Tony flashed Quill a seductive smile as he parted his legs slightly. “Well, we already know you fit in well here.”

A quirked eyebrow joined Quill‘s cocky smirk. “Is that so?” he purred, crawling over and on top of Tony, pushing aside the annoying bedding as he moved.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony sighed, wrapping his right leg around Quill’s hip, his hands resting on Quill‘s broad shoulders.

“So, I told you my story,” Quill murmured, leaning down until his mouth hovered over Tony’s. “Do I get my kiss now?”

“I think you’ve earned it,” Tony said, raising his head and brushing his lips across Quill’s in the barest hint of a kiss.

“That’s it?” Quill asked, incredulously.

“You didn’t specify the type of kiss you required,” Tony replied with a smug grin.

Quill took the teasing in stride. “Well, I was hoping for a bit more. . .” The rest of the sentence went unspoken as he leaned down again, licking a leisurely stripe along Tony‘s lower lip.

Tony shivered at the contact. “Mmmm. Not bad. But how about. . .?” Sliding his right hand around the back of Quill’s neck, Tony finally pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss. Mouth, tongue, lips, fluids. It was incredible. Amazing. Perfect. And a hundred other superlatives Tony couldn’t possibly think of because all his brain could think was, _‘Fuck, this man can kiss!’_

Quill’s hands, meanwhile, were busy skimming along Tony’s hips and slipping under him, coming to rest on the his ass, pulling him closer, crushing their bodies together, and there had to be a word beyond ‘perfect’ in some language, but Tony was too busy losing himself in Quill’s kiss, melting into Quill’s embrace to even care what it might be. There was no question he was going to have serious beard-burn tomorrow morning.

So worth it.

After a minute or so of their tongues becoming intimately acquainted, Quill pulled away, ignoring Tony’s small whimper of disappointment. Crystal green eyes held Tony’s gaze as he said, “Tony. . .”

“I swear on my Black Sabbath tee-shirt, Quill, if you say this is nice, I‘ll kick you out of this bed.”

“Do you like to dance?”

Tony was thrown momentarily by the odd question, his mind still a bit foggy with his desire to simply continue kissing Quill’s talented mouth, but found enough brain cells to reply, “I love to dance.”

Quill beamed. Oh, those dimples! This time Tony didn’t hold back and licked the closest one, which made Quill smile wider. “Just checking,” he said, before claiming Tony’s lips once more.

And then there was no more talking for a long, long time.

  
THE END

 


End file.
